Sui Generis
by Zeivira
Summary: A young woman is given the post of General Beilschmidt's secretary. Literally working for her country, she realizes some things are better left unsaid. In other words: A character study of Germany with a twist. (Fem!Prussia, Reincarnation AU)


Sui generis

Sui generis: Latin phrase, meaning "of its (his, her, or their) own kind; in a class by itself; unique".

Summary: A young woman is given the post of General Beilschmidt's secretary. Literally working for her country, she realizes some things are better left unsaid. In other words: A character study of Germany with a twist. (Not really an OC)

Note: English is not my native language, so I may have made grammar mistakes. If you read one, please tell me!

 _ **I**_

* * *

What she sees at the beginning is a stoic man. He is cold, almost as his eyes (which are an icy light-blue that sends shivers to her back), yet he is never unfriendly with her, on the contrary, it's the other way around. He moves with an air of confidence and just plain _grace_ that shows that he _can't be_ a _mere_ person. He works as a workaholic, and she is surprised to see that the only thing important enough for him to postpone work is a visit of two certain people. One Italian and one Japanese. He doesn't seem to like to admit it, yet reluctantly he leaves the office every time they come. She can see why he likes the Japanese, yet the Italian leaves her confused. To her amusement, when they first saw her, they both had looked pretty shocked, though Germany just hushed them up and left it there (Maybe she is the first secretary he has taken in a while? She wonders). She soon learns that their visits are common and that they are both countries too, what makes her blush thinking of all the times she was anything but a lady to them. But Italy just laughs about it and Japan gives her a small smile while saying that it's nothing. She has also learnt that Italy is a handful and that one couldn't leave him alone unless he was in a kitchen or panting, where he actually made miracles. They leave and she starts cleaning the mess they (Italy) have done.

Germany comes back the next day and almost as if nothing had happened he returns to work and firm papers. He is extremely organized, to the point people got nervous just watching him, but he cares little about people's opinion, only caring about Italy's or Japan's, not even the other's countries'. He once asked hers though. She doesn't know why.

She later wonders, were The Axis formed because of them, or their friendship because of the war? She is too afraid to ask.

 _ **II**_

* * *

One time, at 2 AM after a difficult, _boring day_ and one week without Italy's visits (Because even if Japan came a lot Italy's where the most commons) I was startled after hearing a glass break in the kitchen. Running to the place where I had heard the noise I was shocked to see Germany just _throwing_ to the floor _another_ plate. As if breaking them was the goal. "Sir Deutchland, is there a reason for this…?" He seemed to be in a daze, and only with my voice he broke out of it.

"Yes… I'm sorry if I troubled you, it just… seemed a little silent for my taste…" He looked unsure, much more _lost_ that I had ever _imagined_ one would ever see Germany. He hesitated and offered me a plate "Don't you want to…?" Then he seemed to realize what he was doing, and with a blush he straightened "…I'm still not completely used to it..." He watched the glass on the floor with unfocused dull eyes and just as he normally enters the kitchen, he leaves it with cloudy eyes and a mechanical pace.

As he left I could hear a whisper of "How many years do I need?" and then the snap of the door closing.

And I just watched. Perplexed, not knowing what to say or think. So I did the most logical thing, I waited.

The next day he didn't arrive to work, and when he finally came, he was with Italy. I stood like a hawk observing from far away. Germany appeared normal, maybe a little bit more snappish or silent. The mayor change was Italy, who was acting especially weird if not stupid as if trying to cheer him up, so I just sat and continued firming papers while smiling. Italy was everything but stupid. Ludwig was in good hands.

I wanted to sort all papers out, tomorrow was the anniversary of the fall of the Berlin's wall, and I couldn't help but feel that both things were related. The next day Ludwig didn't come at all.

As hours went by, days went too, and I couldn't exactly place the moment I started to think of Germany as Ludwig. Yet I did.

 _ **III**_

* * *

Ludwig values his Iron Cross a lot, and if I didn't know better I would say more than his own life.

One day, when I was in his house waiting for him, he was taking a shower, and I got to see his cross outside his neck. I found myself shocked when I saw that it didn't have his name on the other side and that it actually said "Gilbert Bleichsmidt". I couldn't help but feel the cross was way older than I had originally thought, but it was painfully obvious that he kept it as good as new. Also I wondered who this person was, and why the name felt so familiar.

It's 2 AM again and Italy is there making noise and breaking things. Interesting.

When Italy leaves, I finally gather some courage and ask him. He stands still, looking at the wall. He takes down his cross from his neck and holds it tight; as if afraid it would fade away. When I'm about to tell him that he didn't need to answer, he just smiles and looks into my eyes. "He was my brother" I stood there, not knowing what to say or what to think, I knew Italy had an older brother, but that's because they are _both_ Italies actually. "He was… awesome, just plain awesome" he says smiling. I lay my sight on the floor, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. Knowing a lot about his history, I ask him who he was and he just _smirks_ in a way I had never thought he knew how to do, and says " _Prussia"_ softly looking at me.

Soon after that I was told he became East Germany after WWII, and I pitied for the first time the man I never thought existed behind that facade of steel. Many people lost their families because of the war. But it's okay. Everybody dies. Countries not.

And so I realized. An eternity must be an awful lot of time to be alone.

 _ **IV**_

* * *

Hungary visits once upon a month more or less, and tends to call at least once a week. She often takes Ludwig to dinner, and most of the time she brings Austria and Italy with her.

The first time I saw them together I smiled and noted how similar to an authentic family they seemed.

One day, when I'm tidying my office I see Hungary writing in a diary, so I ask her how her day was. She just smiles and tells me some of the beautiful trivialities that make life as wonderful as it is. It seemed one learned to be positive while being a country. It was not as if one had another option actually.

As silence falls upon us, I comment what a beautiful family they make. After 10 seconds of silence I wonder if I said something wrong, but then she starts to speak again "Back when Germany was a child he used to have another name, he was called 'Holy Roman Empire." As I listen to her story, I think it makes sense: Ludwig was the head of the second and third Reich, why not the first? "He doesn't remember anything at all about those times though." I'm surprised to hear that, but then I remember the fall of the Empire and… "We thought he died, and when Gilbert came with a small parade to our house wearing in mourning and with a coffin to his side that had Holy Roman's flag…" She then proceded to tell me how Prussia had told her that they hadn't found the body but he thought this was the least he should do for his older brother.

"Even if he doesn't remember, I like to keep these family reunions up" She also tells me that Gilbert told Ludwig the truth back on the WWII and that they have been doing these reunions since then. At the end, quite shyly she asks me if I wanted to go too. To her disappointment, I refuse politely, saying that I don't want to interfere.

When I'm about to ask her what had happened to Ludwig when the Holy Roman Empire had fallen and why hadn't it happened the same to Gilbert, Ludwig comes in. And so they leave, leaving me to wonder what they had exactly gone through and how strong they were.

But once again, it's not as if they had another choice. The harsh life was imposed upon their ways before they were even born.

 _ **IV (Bis) extract of Elizabetha's diary, 6th of August, 1806**_

* * *

 _Kedves Naplóm,_

… _and the coward [Francis II] has abdicated! Instead of retreating to Austria he should remain here to defend everyone. Weren't we an alliance?! At the end emperors are all the same, and alliances work as long as are convenient to you. Nowadays one's words are as strong as paper, if not less._

 _I'm terrified about Holy Roman Empire, he may be an empire, but he is still a little child. Italy is often sad, as if she knows that it's impossible for this to end well…_

… _Ever since he [Holy Roman Empire] has lost the battle Austerlitz on December [2 December 1805] against Napoleon things have gone from bad to worse…_

 _They are the only family I have ever known. God, don't make me lose them too. I beg you._

 _ **V**_

* * *

Surprisingly, Italy is a nickname, he is actually Veneziano, because he represents the North. South Italy's name is Romano.

Romano (As expected) doesn't like Ludwig, yet he stands him because of Veneziano (They are family after all) and is extremely close to Spain. Thing that actually makes sense, as he was under his care as a child, and there is quite a bit of Spanish tourism on the south, while the north is practically invaded by Germans.

Spain and Germany get on pretty well. Knowing their history, I suppose that makes sense. Both know how much damage a dictatorship can make and the Italians can relate too. He and Prussia were best friends with France, yet only the first two were together until the very end; France becoming a common enemy.

(Hoy curious, France took part into the fall of both Holy Roman's and Prussia's)

 _ **VI**_

* * *

Once again I have to go to Germany's house. While we are working I go to search for a book on Ludwig's library, yet while there I can't help but feel something is off. Gathering courage I stand up and go to the old wooden door that is at the back of the room. Opening it I discover a massive bookcase, all full of books that once I look closer, I realize are diaries. "The diary of the awesome me" it reads. I snicker. Whoever this diary belonged to was a genius. However, realizing it's something private I turn back to return to the main room, but as I do that my eyes catch a small letter on the floor. Surprised to find something from Ludwig out of place I pick it up. The first thing I noticed was that it didn't have any postage stamp, which led me to believe it wasn't ever even sent. My eyes instantly caught the words 'Lieber Bruder' at the top of the page, yet incredibly, when I tried to read the letter, a yellow bird flow right behind me at top speed. I yelped of surprise and fell to the floor. When I stood up I saw the yellow bird staring at me from the top of the bookcase and a shiver went down my spine.

"Nuts" I snap "This place will make me go nuts" And so I close the door taking the letter with me.

 _ **VI (Bis) Gilbert's letter to Ludwig, 13 de November de 1980**_

* * *

 _Lieber Bruder;_

 _I hope you haven't forgotten you have an older brother named Gilbert at the other side of the wall? Kesese of course not! I'm way too awesome to be forgotten! Am I not? Am I not..? But then why do I feel like I'm disappearing little by little every day? West, I'm writing this letter knowing that I'll never be able to send it to you, yet, I hope, that somehow, someday, it reaches your hands._

 _I know that I haven't been the best of the brothers, but who is, really? (At least we surely have been the most awesome) We have yelled each other, fought each other, yet, at the end of the day, we have always stood side by side. And I think that is what matters the most. Because I firmly believe, that is what makes us family, and therefore, humans._

 _I'm not naïve enough to believe I'm going to outlive this, bruder. Long ago I had come to realize that one of the most commons human's mistakes was that they tend to believe themselves immortals. Yet, as we both know they are not. Ironically, I fell on the same category, believing us way up that weakness. That changed when Holy Roman died, of course, and even when I got you back; I still couldn't help but have that small voice in my head that whispered "What if…?"_

 _And so I'm writing this to tell you some last words. First of all: I regret nothing. I did the best that I could with the opportunities that I had. I laughed, cried and smiled with every piece of my soul. And for that, I thank you, as I believe that there is no grater tragedy that one life void of them, and you were on most. I'll remind you one last time that it's not awesome to stay all night doing that nonsense you call work! In my times work implied holding a sword and going to the battlefield, not… whatever you do. But I think it's nice not seeing you all bruised up._

 _West, could you send the following message to Eli? I didn't want to lead those troops on Operation Margarethe*, I swear! I know it was totally unawesome! I could see it on your face. It still torments me at night sometimes, you know? For I know the suffering your people had to pass, as mine did once. I am not given many liberties, but I'm gardening Tulips** on my balcony. I know they are your favorites._

 _(_ Ironically, ever since Elizabetha received those words, she has been gardening Narcissuses*** on her garden. She always preferred to remember him with a smile)

 _Always yours_

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt._

* * *

After the day Julchen read that letter, she started to read Prussia's diaries date by date. When she finished them, sobbing, she resigned her job.

 _(She accepted going to some family meetings though)_

* * *

Just for you to know, in almost all the fanfics that I have read, Nyo!Prussia was called Julchen. So yes, it was not your imagination, she is supposed to be Prussia's reincarnation. I wanted to do this story but without an OC. And ta-da, this came out. I'm probably prouder than I should be, but I actually really liked this.

The first letter references the fall of the Holy Roman Empire and Napoleon's relation with it.

*Operation Margarethe: Operation Margarethe was the occupation of Hungary by Nazi German forces during World War II, as it was ordered by Hitler on 12 March 1944.

The Hungarian Prime Minister Miklós Kállay, with the knowledge and approval of Regent Miklós Horthy, had been discussing an armistice with the Allies. German dictator Adolf Hitler found out about these discussions and, feeling betrayed by the Hungarians, ordered German troops to implement Operation Margarethe to capture critical Hungarian facilities.

**Tulip: Hungary's national flower.

***Narcissuses are not Prussia's national flowers. But when I was searching if Prussia even had one I thought this one could fit him. We all know Prussias ego! If you didn't get it, it's a reference to the myth.


End file.
